Un-Ordinary
by DualWieldAuthor
Summary: Hirigasi Suguhara is your normal, everyday kid... Except that he doesn't have an ability. Every one he knows makes fun of him and beats him half to death. Then something happens that changes his life forever. Original comic and story line by Uru-Chan. Some characters are adapted from that comic. Comic is on webtoon, updated every thursday.
1. Chapter 1

I have never been normal. There has always been something...Off about me. I have color changing eyes. My hair is pure white. My name sounds like a girls name. But those aren't the reason I'm different. I'm different because I have no ability. I am Hirigasi Suguhara and I am Un-Ordinary.

*BEEP BEEP* My alarm was blaring in my ears. I sat up in my bed. "Another day to get the shit beat out of me." I said to myself. I turned off my alarm. I stood up and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a black t-shirt and some shorts. I threw them on and grabbed my book bag. I sat down at my computer desk and unplugged my laptop. _I wish life was better for me_. I thought. I put the computer in my bag and grabbed my homework. I stood up and grabbed my phone. I put my earbuds in and left my house.

I looked down as I walked and had my music full blast so I couldn't hear anyone or anything. People always taunted me for being different and I didn't care. But it got worse at school. I would have take out my earbuds and listen to them. They hated me. I hate that as soon as I take a step onto the school grounds I get attacked. At first its verbally then a few punches get thrown and I wind up in the nurses office. _I wish I didn't have to go to school ._ I thought.

I arrived at the school gates. I didn't hear anyone enter the school so I realized I must have arrived early. Then I heard voices. I jumped behind a bush and sat there. I waited till the voices faded and hoped out from behind the bush. I looked around to make sure no-one was anywhere near me. I then started walking into the school.

The doors were open so people knew school hasn't started yet. I stepped in and saw _them_. The turf wars group. John, Claire, and two other people. I looked down and started forward when one of them grabbed me. I shoved his hand off and continued walking.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" John said.

I ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey cripple, I fucking talking to you!" John yelled.

I flipped him off and kept walking to my class.

"You motherfucker, GET BACK HERE!" John was enraged.

"John please calm down." Claire said.

"No, this cripple needs to know who's in charge." John snapped at Claire.

I turned around to face him and glared at him.

"Why wont you assholes leave me alone, is it because I have no ability or is it because of everything about me?!" I yelled.

"What was that..." John's eyes started glowing.

"You heard me." I muttered.

Next thing I see is John running towards me. I avoided him, not realizing he used his mimic ability to copy the decoy ability off of one of his friends. _Fuck._ I realized to late. I felt something stab into my arm. I winced in pain. I saw John using demons claw ability. He pulled his arm out and stabbed my stomach. I started coughing up blood.

"JOHN STOP!" Claire boomed.

John pulled his hand out of my stomach. I fell to the ground holding the wound. Claire ran over to me and started helping me up.

"What are you doing Claire?" John asked sternly.

"I'm helping him, I have tried to ignore the fact that you beat him half to death but trying to kill him is going to far." Claire snapped back.

"Fine, lets go guys." John told the two people behind him.

They nodded and followed John.

"I'm so sorry about John, He has gone from nice to a tyrannical ruler since he became king." Claire said.

"I know, I'm sorry for calling you an asshole I just... I'm sorry." I told her.

She smiled and started walking to the nurses office. I dragged my feet along trying to keep up with my legs went numb. Next my arms and then I blacked out.

-  
 **Cliffhanger ending mates.**  
 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, all credit goes to Uru-Chan and the original comic. Some characters later on are mine and all the rest are adapted from the comic.**  
 **I think you guys are amazing and hope you enjoyed and Chapter 2 will be out soon**  
 **BBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I am just going to say one thing. If you have not read the comic this story will tell the most of the comic story, some is added, also in the perspective of Hirigasi but I do recommend reading the comic to get some of the references. And some of the characters are mine. NOW ON TO THE MUTHAF$#KING STORY.**

 _I looked down at the blood on my hands and the people lying on the ground . I started crying._  
 _"Why John why did you nearly kill them? AND WHY NOT ME you should of killed me." I managed to choke out through out all the sobs._

 _"I want you to live with it for the rest of your life." He said menacingly._

I woke up startled. I looked around. The room was small and didn't really have a lot to it. I guess I'm in the nurses office. I thought. I sat up. I looked at my bandaged chest. I fucking hate you John. I thought. I stood up and grabbed my blood covered shirt. "Well I need a new shirt." There was a huge hole on the front. I walked over to the door ignoring the sharp pain in my chest.

I opened the door and walked out of the room. I walked past lockers and students who stood in awe thinking I was dead. I ignored them and went straight to my locker. I put in the combination and pulled open the door. Glad that I bring extra clothes everyday. I thought. I grabbed a white shirt and my phone which still had my earbuds in them. "Only two classes left ." I said to myself. I turned around to see John staring at me. I turned back and pulled on the shirt and grabbed my books and homework for the classes that I missed. I turned back towards John and walked past him and started towards the teachers workroom. I arrived in front of the workroom and knocked on the door. The doorknob rattled and it finally opened.

"What do you want, Hirigasi" The man who opened the door said.

"I was wanting to hand in my homework for the classes that I missed." I said.

He looked at me annoyed and snatched the papers from my hand. The door slammed in my face and I was surprised. I turned and saw everyone flooding out of the school. I walked over to the crowd of people and pulled Claire out.

"What the hell is going on." I asked her.

"We're going to take down John." She replied.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, it sounds like you all have a death wish." I asked.

"I can tell when he's gonna attack so we'll be fine." She replied confidently.

"Well I'm coming with." I said.

"Are you sure, I don't think you'll make it." She said.

"I'll be fine." I replied.

"Ok if you die though its your fault." She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and followed the crowd outside. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. I stood in the very back talking to Claire. We were going over the plan.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked

"I was thinking that the people that have speed can charge as a distraction and the super strengths try and tackle him." Claire said.

"That sounds like a good idea." I replied.

We walked around to the other side of the school. I looked over the crowd to see John. He had a confused look on his face. Then that confusion turned to anger. He charged at the crowd. I looked at Claire.

"Was this what you had planned!?" I asked.

"No, you know that!" She yelled.

I looked back at John. He started charging at me and Claire. I jumped in front of Claire. I felt his fist collide with my chest. I flew back and slammed into a tree. My vision was blurry but I could clearly see John standing over me. I managed to grab his leg and pull him down on to his back. I stood up still a little dazed. He reached for my ankle


End file.
